


A Moment Among Many

by madelinewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bitter-sweet, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinewrites/pseuds/madelinewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean must go on more missions and Castiel must work to fix Heaven, the two share moment before saying a temporary goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Among Many

Sam smiled, staring at his older brother and their favorite angel as the two began to hold hands. They, of course, had no clue that Sam could see them, as they went into the woods to have a “private conversation” while Sam waited in the car. It was just more evidence to their love, not a shocking realization, seeing as they horribly masked their adoration for each other even when they were in front of people. Sam turned on the Impala’s radio, resting his eyes so they could have their moment before the boys drove off to their next hunt.

* * *

             “I don’t know when we will be able to speak again, Dean,” Castiel spoke, his words causing Dean to sadden with every syllable. “I have duties to uphold to in Heaven. It may be a long time before I am able to be with you again.”

             Dean smiled in that way of his, always putting on a façade of strength. Castiel saw right through it, but decided not to call out the sham. Dean felt better when he was able to keep his emotions in check, so no matter how Castiel would appreciate seeing his true feelings, he let the moment slide.

             “Then I guess we’ll just have to make the most out of this,” Dean replied softly, grasping Castiel’s hand. Castiel looked up at him, his wide eyed gaze causing Dean to smirk. Sometimes Castiel could seem so innocent, and this brought out a part of Dean that he rarely exposed; affectionate. They both knew what was between them was something special, as strong as family, yet different.

             Slowly, Dean began closing the space between them, the pine beneath his feet crunching slightly. Dean used his height as an advantage, letting his eyes sweep in every aspect of Cas; sweet blue eyes, pink lips, dorky trench coat. Castiel was something so special, it seemed strange to Dean that he had managed to find something so good amongst the rough chance of life he’d been given. Castiel was a true blessing, and Dean wished he knew of a god to thank for him.

             Castiel’s breathing was short and quick, his heart beating swift as he waited for Dean’s next move. He felt paralyzed, no matter how much he wanted to reach up to Dean’s face. Dean was patient, savoring every moment that they could be together. Gently, Dean reached to hold Cas’s face, smiling as their eyes connected. Not smirking, not hiding; a true happiness spreading over Dean as he let his wants prevail over everything; fuck the rest of the world.

             He dipped his head, teasing Castiel’s wanting lips as he moved at a snail’s pace.

             “Oh you little,” Castiel laughed, stepping on to his tip toes to achieve the kiss at last. Dean held back a grin at his frustration, but soon became passionate, his brows furrowing as he let himself savor the feeling. Cas rested his hands on Dean’s hips, going underneath his leather to get closer. Soon Dean had his hands in Cas’s hair and Cas was pulling Dean closer. There was nothing else but each other, their bodies the only thing each could think of.

             After a few moments, Cas pulled away, his breathing ragged. Dean looked at him again, that sadness seeping back in as reality had to be realized. Cas smiled softly, offering a little comfort.

             “We must go our ways, the chaos in Heaven is becoming too loud to ignore,” Cas whispered reluctantly. Dean nodded. Slowly, they untangled from each other, a little colder both inside and out. Castiel backed away unhurriedly, his eyes focused on Dean’s sad ones. Dean no longer hid the feeling; seeing Cas go turned his stomach into a pit and added pounds to his heart.

             “Remember, Dean,” Cas called. “I may not be able to reply, but I am always listening when you pray. Always.”

             And with that, Cas was gone, leaving Dean in the forest clearing to deal with the absence.

* * *

             Sam was startled when Dean opened up the car door, as he had been dozing off. He had lost track of how long it had taken the two. When he looked up into the not-so-hidden clearing, he didn’t see Cas.

             “Everything good?” Sam asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Dean nodded.

             “Peachy. You ready to get this show on the road?”

Sam furrowed his brow, tilting his head inquisitively.

“Wait so Cas left? He’s gone? What if we need him? I mean after you two just-,” Sam began, coughing as he almost revealed his awareness. “I mean; he just leaves? Out of nowhere?”

**“I know! Isn’t it great?”** Dean replied sarcastically, beginning to drive. Sam was quiet for a moment, unsure.

“Well, I’m sure if we really need something, he’ll be there. He’ll keep an ear out for how we’re doing,” Sam said finally, breaking the silence. Dean nodded, a strange look in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he whispered after a moment. “He’ll be listening.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction ever posted, and though I feel I've already come a long way, I'm still quite fond of it.


End file.
